There is a type of shot-treatment machine which comprises a table being rotatable in a substantially horizontal plane, and a plurality of workpiece-stages fixed to the table (e.g., see Patent Document 1). Items (i.e., workpieces) placed on the workpiece-stages are blasted when the table is rotating.